Found Cherubimon
They were traveling the Lanes Between Cherubimon: (Voice) Agunimon... Lobomon... Loweemon... All: Cherubimon? Cherubimon: (Voice) Come see me at once. They went to a desert world and found Cherubimon Loweemon: Cherubimon... They have landed and have their Armor dismissed Lobomon: We went through many World's. We know that you're the leader of the Unversed. We just want to know why? Cherubimon: Someone had to safeguard the light... from the demon I unleashed. You must know about those three Digimon the first one who wear a mask, the second one who was a Bandana around his head even the third one who wears a helmet. They were Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Dark Counterparts. A Digimon of pure dark data and Darkness. One of my makings. Agunimon: Their dark Counterparts. Are you saying they got Created from you? Cherubimon: You know they were Counterparts to them, they came from Kumamon and his best friends. All: (Gasp) what? Cherubimon: Their Dark Counterparts is the darkness that we inside you're friend's Data. All: (Gasp) Cherubimon: It was an Accident. While training with me, they succumb to the darkness, and there was but one way to save them- strip that part of them away. And thus their dark Counterparts was made. In the process, I damaged their hearts the most horrific way. So I did what I felt was right, and left them with Seraphimon and Ophanimon. I knew those three could not stay with me, The Digimon who did them such grievous harm. Loweemon: Cherubimon... You brought Kumamon back before Kotemon and Bearmon have arrived with you. And even though, they got better since then. Lobomon: You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save them. Cherubimon: Well... Thank you. You know how to put a Digimon's heart at ease. Agunimon: So that what it was. Flashback has started Kumamon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Lobomon and Loweemon are training and they heard the Door open and they saw Cherubimon coming with Kotemon and Bearmon Agunimon: Guys, Cherubimon is back. Kumamon: With... Kotemon and Bearmon? Loweemon: I'll ask them. He meet up with them Loweemon: You must be Kotemon and Bearmon that Agunimon and the others told me. Right? Kotemon: Yeah. Loweemon: That's great. I'm Loweemon. Kotemon: Hi. Loweemon: That's nice. Then Kumamon and the Other's shown up Kazemon: It's great to see you again. Bearmon: Oh. Hi, Legendary Warriors. Kumamon: It's been so long since Lucemon was defeated. Bearmon: So where is... Beetlemon: They went back to the Human World and they are safe. Kotemon: I see. Lobomon: So, are you here to become a legendary Warriors like us? What happ to you're homes? Do you know how to fight? And how long you were with Cherubimon. Then Kotemon and Bearmon is not feeling good and they have pains in their heads Both: (Scream) Agunimon: What the!? Are you okay? Kumamon: What happen to you?! Ophanimon: What have you done? Lobomon: I didn't do anything. I just... Want to ask them something. Seraphimon: Kotemon and Bearmon cannot tell you anything... They don't remember anything even what happens to their homes. And then Kumamon fell Unconscious too Kazemon: Kumamon! Beetlemon: What happen to you?! Seraphimon: I guess Cherubimon was right. Loweemon: Right about what? Seraphimon: Kumamon was connect to Kotemon and Bearmon. And we don't why he's connected to them. Flashback has ended Agunimon: Cherubimon.. Why is their Dark Counterparts still free? Cherubimon: Let me see. I did my best to contain them the moment they emerged, but... Lobomon: They got away? Cherubimon: Yes. Their Dark Counterparts use the power of Warriors to sow seeds of darkness. And now, you see- the world's teem with their ghastly underlings. Agunimon: You mean the Unversed? Cherubimon: They have no control over the darkness in his heart. The pwoer is not their's to bear. They're an abomination beyond hope of salvation. Lend me your power, Digimon. Right this wrong I have wrought. Agunimon: If they're still out there. How can we find them? Cherubimon: All I can tell you about them amounts to this- their darkness is drawn to the light, which they seeks to disrupt... And then eliminate them. They have a Vision of the future from their friends and they are in trouble Cherubimon: It's stands to reason that they will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden. Lobomon: Don't worry about it. We'll take care of them They left Category:Cutscenes